Velanna
} |name = Velanna |image = VelannaNice.png |longtitle = |class = Mage |specialization = Keeper |gender = Female |romance= |race = Elf |voice = Grey DeLisle |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Velanna is a Dalish elven mage and one of the companions in the Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening expansion. She has the Keeper specialization. Background Raised as the first to her clan's Keeper, Velanna knows how much has been lost to the elves, and her pride demands that her people lose no more. She has a short temper and is not afraid to speak her mind, even if this means insulting others. Although she hates humans and is proud to be an elf she will lend people aid if it serves her own ends. Involvement Quests Gifts }} Initial statistics Class: Mage Specialization: Keeper Gear Velanna specific gear Initial gear Plot skills As you befriend Velanna and gain her approval, she will gain additional skills: Dialogue points Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Velanna. On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. * City of Amaranthine: a tree by the stairs to the Chantry * City of Amaranthine: as soon as you enter the Amaranthine map, there is an abandoned house on your right (later used for the Till Death Do Us Part quest) and two city elves nearby. Walking near them triggers a dialogue with Velanna, if she's in the party. * Vigil's Keep: the statue of Andraste in the middle of the courtyard. Quotes * "All people with power never fail to abuse it, even those with good intentions" * "You killed my friends and the merchants kidnapped my sister... They brought this on themselves just as you have!" * "Creators! It's like being pestered by a child!" (When talking about Keenan) * Velanna: "He wanted to make the world a better place"? What an insipid line. Is that really supposed to make her feel better about his death?" * Warden: "I'm not with her!" Bugs * Proceeding to complete the Silverite Mine without Velanna in the party will cause the plotline to be broken resulting in all sorts of strange behaviour such as Velanna will becoming a permanent member of the team (attempting to find solution) and waking up back in the cell without the key when attempting to leave the mines. * It is possible to have Velanna undergo The Joining and become a Grey Warden prior to completing the Silverite Mine and still get the dialogue where she asks to become a Grey Warden. * If Anders and Velanna are in the party simultaneously, Anders will sometimes initiate the same small talk lines multiple times with Velanna: "Have I ever told you that I find tattoos on women..." * It is possible to get Velanna's approval to +100 by giving her a gift when she first joins your party. In order to not get the +100 approval bug with any of the characters, you need to do the "Blight Orfans Notis Bord" quests or Chanter's Board quests, that give (dis)approval to a character, only after you recruit that character. For example, if you do the From the Living Wood quest (which normally gives -1 approval to Velanna) before actually recruiting Velanna, that will get you the +100 approval bug with Velanna. Same goes for the quests for the "Blight Orfans". If you do quests that give (dis)approval to Justice or Sigrun before recruiting them, that will lead to the bug with them. Trivia * She wears a blond version of Morrigan's unique hairstyle. * Her voice actress is Grey DeLisle, also known for her role as Viconia from the Baldurs Gate series to which Dragon Age is a spiritual successor. She shows some similarities with Viconia as well. She also voiced Nassana Dantius an asari diplomat from BioWare's Mass Effect series who share the same paranoid and short tempered personality with Velanna. Interestingly, Nassana wants to hire the main character, to kill her sister, while Velanna asks for the player's assistance in rescuing her sister. * Her favorite color is green. * Although there are no romance in Awakening, her approval strangely says Love, once it is high. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Companions Category:Awakening characters Category:Magi Category:Apostates